The current business marketplace has expanded globally. As a result, computer users have a continuous need to seamlessly access computing resources from anywhere at anytime. A number of applications currently exist to allow users to easily access and control a computer remotely via the Internet. For example, known methods for providing secure remote access to computing resources are PcAnywhere™, GoToMyPC™, PCNow™, and the like. These and other known methods for remotely accessing computer resources require dedicated network connection between a remote computer and a host computer, as well as, a graphical user interface (e.g., a web-browser) in at least one of the remote computer and host computer. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternate method for remotely accessing computing resources that can offer more flexibility and mobility.
In response the above, some have proposed the creation of a wireless “virtual office” for “mobile” users, by taking advantage of the proliferation of cellular telephony, wireless Internet-enabled devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld PCs, and the like. Regrettably, even with the latest developments in mobile devices, users often find themselves unable to access information while away from their home or office. For example, current wireless network access is generally slow and unpredictable. Wireless Internet access of full-featured sites typically requires data transfers in the order of hundreds of megabytes (MB), while internet-enabled wireless devices can only handle several kilobytes/second. In addition, even when able to access remote computing resources via modern mobile devices, users are inconveniently restricted to performing such access through very small-sized graphical interfaces. Due to the small screen of a mobile device, for example, only a limited amount of data can be viewed at one time. For example, a typical PC's desktop resolution might be 1024×728, whereas a typical resolution of a mobile device might be 120×130.
It would be advantageous to enable mobile professionals to access computing resources from virtually any location, such as from a wireless mobile device capable of operating over unreliable wireless networks without the need of performing such access through complicated and small-sized graphical interfaces.
Using speech technology as part of the everyday personal and business operations can help accomplish computing tasks easily and quickly. Today, the current mobile computing marketplace has increasingly focused on integrating speech-enabled applications into mobile computing devices. One example of such an application is the hands-free dialing functions of cellular phone readily available in today's marketplace. Nevertheless, due to the limited processing power of such mobile devices and the unreliability of wireless networks, the possibility of providing a method for comfortably and quickly accessing remote computing resources via a mobile device remains unsolved.